Simply Business
by tdoodle62sing
Summary: Sasuke is a business man at the top of his game. Naruto is caught up in a fight between gangs. What happens when Sasuke finds Naruto in an alleyway. What secret does Itachi know that he's keeping from Sasuke. Not yaoi
1. Prologe

In business there are only three rules you have to follow to be on top. One, your outlook must always say successful. First impressions are everything and the more suitable you look the people might be at ease around you. Second, always chose your words carefully. People are offended easily, so even the slightest change in your tone of voice could ruin a deal. Third (and the most important rule), never show weakness to _**anyone**_. The business world is cruel and if they think that your weak or can't handle it, you can consider yourself gone faster than doughnuts in a police department.

Sasuke had always followed these rules to the word, and soon enough he was rich, successful, and the person everyone wanted to be. Whether he knew it or not, something always seemed missing though. Something or….someone…


	2. Promotion

"So do we have a deal Mr. Hyuuga?" The raven haired man asked after standing up and putting out his hand.

"Yes I believe we do Mr. Uchiha," The white eyed man soon followed and shook the offered hand. "Please don't make me regret it."

"Don't worry, this deal will be extremely beneficial to both our company's." Sasuke gave him a reassuring smile. Neji relaxed. He could see why people were always saying how they wanted to do business with the Uchiha. He was easy to deal and comprise with.

They released their hands and gathered up their things.

"I was pleased doing business with you Mr. Uchiha," Neji stated as they made their way out of the conference room. "I hope that we will be able to do it again in the near future."

"As I, Mr. Hyuuga." Sasuke replied.

They said their farewells and went their separate ways. Another deal accomplished. Sasuke gave himself a small mentally pat on the back. It was turning out to be a very good day for him. Suddenly his mental pat turned into was a real one.

"Good work Sasuke! Tsunade is going to be content with your work." Sasuke turned to the scarfed man beside him. "You really reeled it in this time."

"It's not that big of a deal." Liar. Even Sasuke knew that he was being too modest, but he didn't want to come off cocky.

"Don't let it slide so easily." Suddenly 'Get Silly' by V.I.C. started playing from Kakashi's pocket. He reached for it and flipped open his cell phone. "Hello…yeah, in fact his with me right now…sure I'll send right up. Bye." Kakashi shut the phone and looked at Sasuke. From the upward expression of his eye you could tell he was smiling. "Tsunade wants to see you."

Sasuke nodded and said a quick thank you before leaving toward the elevators. It wasn't unnatural for somebody to call Kakashi and leave a message for him. He didn't have a cell phone. He pressed the up button. It's not like he doesn't want one it's just that so many non-client girls got a hold of his number(no matter how many times he switched it)that he just gave up. The doors opened, he stepped though and pressed button 34. Top floor.

"Hold the door!"

Sighing Sasuke stuck his arm in the doorway so his flustered, pink haired secretary could make her way to the elevator. Her arms were full of paperwork that would probably end up on his on his desk later. She stepped though the doorway.

"What floor?"

She looked up and smiled,"30."

He pressed the button. Thirty was their floor of course, and Haruno Sakura was his secretary. As the doors shut and they began to elevate upward.

Sasuke remembered how Sakura used to have a HUGE crush on him. She would him cookies and cakes. She would wait till his shift was over, so she could walk to the parking garage with him. She would roll over and bark, if he really wanted her too. He had to sit her down and tell her it wouldn't work between them. She was upset at first but then she found someone else (some Rock Lee down at the local dojo) and they were friends now. Close friends even.

"So…how'd it go?"

Sasuke, broken from his thoughts, blinked a few times, registering what she had said.

"It went well. We came to an agreement and we should be seeing positive results in less than a month."

"That's great! Tsunade's wanted this for a while so she'll be pretty happy to hear." Sakura smiled. She was happy for her friend and could tell that he was secretly pretty happy with himself too.

"Yeah, in fact I'm going up to see her right now."

_Ding_, the doors opened. "Well, don't have too much fun." She gave him one last smile before she quickly went though the shutting doors. They shut and he was soon elevating upward again to the 34th floor. He noted how truly annoying the elevator music was, and made a mentally note to get somebody to change it.

_Ding_, the doors opened and he stepped out. Sasuke was familiar with the floor. He spent almost as much time up here as he did in his own office. He turned and went down the hallway, made another turn and kept going till he reached a pig decorated desk.

"Hello Shizune, you look very nice today."

The young woman looked up from her computer and smiled. "Always the charmer aren't you Sasuke-san." Still smiling she turned toward an intercom and pressed a button.

"Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is here shall I buzz him in?"

A few moments past in silence before a familiar static voice replied back. "Send him in."

"Go right ahead Sasuke-san."

"Thank you Shizune," He said as he went through the doorway, leaving the secretary to turn back to her computer.

If you were a newcomer to Tsunade's office, it would be very easy to become intimidated just the sheer size of the office was enough to send your knees shaking. It took up most of the 34th floor. If that wasn't enough Tsunade was a piece of work herself. It wasn't that she was a bad president, in fact she ran the company very well. It was just that when she got angry…well let's just say Shizune had the local repairmen on speed dial. If you came often like Sasuke though, it was actually a pretty nice change from the stuffy conferences rooms.

"You wanted to see me, Tsunade-sama."

A long blonde haired woman looked up from her desk. "Yes, please come and have a seat, Sasuke."

Sasuke made his way through the office and sat down in his usually chair facing Tsunade's desk. He couldn't help grow a little bit curious of what she wanted.

Tsunade turned to her best employee and folded her fingers together, which was her way of saying that she was giving full attention and demanded full attention back. "Sasuke, you are no doubt one of the best employees here and without you this company would probably not be where it is today."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama, I appreciate that. I always try to give a hundred percent into what I do." Okay that was pretty standard, but what was she getting at? Sasuke could feel his exciment growing with anticipation. He had a guess at what she might say next, but he wasn't completely sure. He remained calm.

"Yes and that's exactly why I'm doing this." She paused and looked at his face. He seemed calm as always. She continued, "I would like to offer you a promotion, that would not only double your current salary, but bump your floor all the way up to the 33rd floor. You would also help assist in big corporal decisions, along with the rest of the board…Sasuke are you okay?"

He couldn't believe it. Wait…yes he could, but still. He could feel his excitement start to take over and he allowed a small, victory smile to show.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama. I'm not sure what to say."

"You could say yes."

"Yes, of course! When do I begin?"

Tsunade smiled, uncrossed her fingers, and leaned back in her chair. She knew Sasuke would accept the offer, but seeing him so excited about it…it was like an extra bonus. "You can begin next Monday. In fact take the rest of day off. You're going to need all the rest you can get."

Sasuke quickly regained his composure, he needed to calm down and act professionally. He stood up and put out his hand, which Tsunade took. "Thank you again Tsunade-sama. You won't be sorry."

"I don't plan to be."

They released hands and Sasuke turned to leave.

"By the way Sasuke, how did deal with the Hyuuga Cooperation go?"

He turned back and smirked. "We should be seeing results in less than a month."

Tsunade grinned. "Of course, I should of known. Good work Sasuke."

Sasuke made his way across the room, which seemed to be brighter than when he first came in, probably because of Tsunade's full ceiling sun roof. He quickly passed though the doorway and shut the door behind him, only to find a dark-haired secretary smiling knowingly at him.

"You knew before I did, didn't you."

"There are very few things I don't know Sasuke-san."

He smirked and started making his way toward the elevators. This was turning out to be a very good day. A very good day indeed…

-

-

-

It gets betters. Don't worry Naruto will be showing up soon:) Review if you feel like it...


	3. A Phone Call

Sasuke took the stairs down to the parking garage next door and he was soon entering his Uchihamoblie(or so Sakura named it). He couldn't blame her though. It was pure black outside and in with a leather interior that would make any car fan drool.

He revved the engine and the car sprung to life. He slowly backed up,being as careful as he always was with his car(extremely)and pulled out of the garage.

His apartment wasn't to far from the office, a few blocks actually. The light turned red up ahead and he pulled to a stop. He waited as patiently as he could for the other cars and pedestrians to pass by(he was still pretty excited by the news). The light finally turned green at what seemed like ages and he went.

The brakes squealed loudly as Sasuke slammed on the brakes, barely avoiding a collision with motorcyclist who just cut him off. Sasuke, losing his cool, slammed on the horn as the cyclist on his dark orange bike drove away at an alarming speed. Two black bike followed not to far behind him.

"What th-" Then, remembering he was in the middle of an intersection, he quickly put his car into motion. _Crazy drivers..._The rest of the ride home was, thankfully, less eventful and he was soon entering his two bedroom apartment.

He kicked off his shoes,slung off his coat, popped open a diet coke, and pressed the new message button on the answering machine. (yes, he has a home phone, but no cell phone. He can't be totally cut off from society)

"Hey Sasuke, This is Cindy Koyl down in financing. I was just wondering that maybe you wanted to do lunch sometime. I know this really nice pla-"

Delete

"Hi Sasuke! Heard about the promotion, nice job. Guess this means I'll have to treat to lunch or something. Oh well give me a call back."

Sasuke smirked, but deleted Kakashi's message. He really wasn't the person to call people back, unless it was of dire matters or a client. They either catch him on the or not.

"Hi Sasuke! It's Jenny from floor 12. I wa-"

Delete

"Hello Sasuke. Sorry I didn't catch you, but I wanted how awesome it is that we're moving to the 33rd floor! I heard you have the rest of the day off. Take it easy this weekend okay, you don't want to be worn out on your first day of your new promotion. That means also taking it easy at your...'classes'," Sasuke smirked at her emphasis. "I'll see you Monday. Bye"

Delete

The rest of the messages ended up being girls like Cindy and Jenny who would ask about dates that would never happen. Sasuke had finished his coke and shot it basketball style into the trash. He was still pretty happy and now that he was at home alone, he allowed himself to let loose a little.

He was just about out the door,when the phone rang. He stopped and walked back. He debated whether to answer it or not and then(chancing his luck) he grabbed the phone and pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Hello little otouto."

Sasuke nearly tripped over himself. "Itachi!"

"Yes"

"How dare you call after what you pulled."

"Why Sasuke, I have no idea what you're talking about." He could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"You know darn well what I'm talking about."

"Now Sasuke, it's not that big of a deal."

Sasuke gaped."NOT A BIG DEAL! What do I look like a pushover!?"

Silence...

"ITACHI!"

"You don't have to shout, and you were the one who fell for the 'I have to use the bathroom' trick for when the bill came."

"Well I didn't expect you of all people to climb out the bathroom window!"

"When I rank up a bill that high you should."

Sasuke scowled. It had a 235 dollar bill, and the only reason it was that much was because _someone_(Itachi) kept ordering more and more food. Man, his brother was a pig. He stepped out onto his patio and rested against the railing. "Fine. If thats the way its going to be, then maybe you shouldn't expect me to tell you the good news I have."

A pause."What kind of good news?"

He smirked. "Remember when mom finally broke down and hired the cook."

Another pause. "...Yeah." Sasuke could tell he was trying to see where he was going with this. Mom was a horrible cook. It took a whole thanksgiving dinner night to the hospital before she realized that. Everyone practically jumped for joy when she finally Mushy(their family chef).

"Well this just happens to be better than that."

"..."

"Ita-"

"Tell me."

"What?"

"**Tell me**."

"I don't know. I'm still pretty upset about the whole bill thing." Sasuke could hear Itachi's impatient sigh from the other end.

"How about I pay the next time we go out. Okay."

"The next three times."

"What!?"

"It was a 235 dollar bill Itachi."

"Two times."

"No! Three."

"Two!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

"_**Two!**_"

"Fine!" Sasuke didn't have to be a mind reader to tell Itachi was victory grinning on the other end.

"Good, now whats the good news you have."

Sasuke sat down in one of patio chair and got comfortable. "Well I just happened to get a promotion today."

"...Just another promotion."

Sasuke gaped. "No, not '_just another promotion_'. The biggest promotion of my life! I'll be making over double what my current salary was and making decisions right along with the president!"

Silence...

Sasuke couldn't tell what his brother was thinking. Now was usually the part where people would congratulate one another. Was he happy for him. Was he upset, jealous, angry? Why wasn't he saying anything?

"...So your loaded with all this money now...and your going to make your _dearest_ _older brother_ pay for your meals."

Sasuke fell off his chair, which was loud enough for Itachi to hear, because he started laughing really hard.

"I'm just kidding. Geez, loosen up. I'm happy for you. In fact lets do lunch Wensday. Same restaurant same time?"

"Yeah, your treat remember."

"Yeah yeah, I know. See ya then little bro'."

"You too nii-san."

He hung up. Whoa...wait a second...did he just say 'nii-san'. Sasuke looked up. He hadn't said that in what seemed like ages. Of course this was probably the best thing that had happened to him in ages(the promotion not the lunch).

He was always happy after Itachi called. He was the only member of their family he had left. Their parents had died a few years back in a car accident. Itachi had taken over the company and Sasuke had taken up a job at Kyuubi Industries. They kept in touch often and went out when ever they could find free time.

Sasuke owed Itachi a lot, for all the hard times he had to go though to get where he was. He knew it sounded really cheesy,but it was true. There was one time, when he was just getting started, he was so broke that he couldn't eat for three days. Itachi had come over for a surprise visit and forced a giant check into his hand when he saw the state he was in.

Hopefully now he'd be able to repay him money wise, but gratitude wise...well there was still a long ways to go...

-

-

-

Awww! Doesn't that just warm your heart! Although what happens next you might not be so pleased read. I don't own Naruto as you've probably already guessed. Review if your in the mood too...


End file.
